


Let the Wind Guide You Down

by Cyanocitta20



Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressed Harry, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Suicidal Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanocitta20/pseuds/Cyanocitta20
Summary: Harry was tired, of everything.
Series: To Dabble in Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Let the Wind Guide You Down

The wind blew in his face.

Would they miss him, if he was no longer here? Perhaps for a while, but surely everyone would soon get over it. Besides, they cared for the boy-who-lived, not Harry Potter. He’d easily be forgotten. And that was all he wanted. Until now, he’d done as he was told to, played the role of a hero. Well, he could continue with that facade no longer. He was tired, of everything.

He looked down at the ground from where he stood, at the edge of the Astronomy Tower.

_Goodbye, world._

He took a step forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
